


The Alliance Desperate

by CaptainL95



Category: The Alliance Alive (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Having spent the entirety of their centuries-long lives in Daemonia, being in the human world is an occasion for a lot of new experiences. A lack of forethought means that the journey is fraught with desperation.





	1. The Water Devil From Inside

The house of the noble Esmerode family in Daemonia's Area 18 was a quiet one, but that didn't mean it wasn't busy, for inside was the daughter of the family, Vivian, partaking in her favorite pastime: reading. She had filled her room with bookshelves, with even more in piles in every corner and on every table, yet no matter how many times she scanned each tome, she would always come back for more, without fail. This time, she hadn't even taken the book into a chair, choosing instead to parse its contents directly at the bookshelf.

If she were the only Daemon in the house, Vivian could easily lose herself in reading, so it was for her own good that she had a servant, one that had just entered the room, bearing a treat. "I've made some tea, Lady Vivian."

Vivian's ears perked up at the sound of another voice, possibly the only voice that could break her from her studies. Taking her eyes off the pages, she turned around to meet her attendant, her tail swishing from side to side in a light wag. "Oh, Ignace! Did I already drink the last pot you brought up? I've lost track."

Placing the tray of tea on the small table, after pushing some books aside to make room, Ignace could only respond with a shrug and a shake of the head. "Yes, you did so, hours ago."

"Is that right? Hehe, I don't know what I'd do without you, Ignace!"

"You become so engrossed in your studies, you forget to even eat and sleep. I was hoping you'd take a rest."

Vivian started to nod, but instead pulled the book she was open back up towards her face. "I will, a little later. This research is incredibly fascinating, I can't put it down!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's Professor Alstein's research on distortions in the Great Barrier, which the professor has named the 'Dark Current'. And her theories on spellcraft are rather sophisticated."

"Right..." This was far from the first time Ignace had been subjected to Vivian's excited recountings of her reading, topics he could expect to find little to no interest in.

Regardless of Ignace's thinly-veiled apathy, Vivian was on a roll, and would not be stopping any time soon. She could never be faulted for her enthusiasm. "However, the professor's theories differ quite significantly from what I know of the current state of the surface." She had reason to be skeptical, considering the Daemons were the race responsible for the creation of the Great Barrier dividing the human world below, to keep the peace. "Intriguing, is it not?"

"Well, few Daemons take an interest in the human world, myself included. You might be the only eccentric that finds them fascinating."

Though it was the most accurate and nicest way to describe her style, Vivian wasn't listening. "Mhm, mhm. Yes, that has to be it. Ignace, I've decided! This is the perfect opportunity to go meet Professor Alstein in person!"

Though he had acquired a tolerance to Vivian's impulsive desires in the centuries he had been serving her, this was a whole new level. "D-don't tell me you're speaking of visiting the human world?! Authorization to travel is not easily-"

Despite his warnings, Vivian had a chronic case of tunnel vision, and she had made up her mind. "Ooh, I'm quivering with anticipation, Ignace! Off we go!" Stepping onto a portal circle installed into the floor, Vivian began feeding sorcery into the gateway, igniting a cylinder of light that reached the ceiling as her body transported down to the human world. Sighing, Ignace had no choice but to follow his mistress, deep into unfamiliar territory.

\---------------

As the pillar of light faded, Vivian and Ignace found themselves in a new world, the world of humans, where the air was thick, smoky, reddish, and very, very hot. It was a lucky break that the two were wearing breezy clothes, Vivian's dress being short and Ignace's shirt having an open front.

Their presence soon attracted attention, as the humans wandering outside were drawn to the newcomers' appearance. "Huh, a-are those..." "No way, Daemons in this town?" "I've never seen one before." "Probably best to leave them be." They whispered between each other, staring at the Daemons intently, while keeping their distance, should the great rulers of humanity be in a bad mood.

With Vivian as the subject, nothing could be further from the truth. She had retained a smile on her face from the moment of their landing, unfazed by the fear in the bystanders' eyes. "Hehe, so this is Gearsrock. How fascinating."

For his lady's sake, Ignace was forced to stay on her level, and not provoke any form of friction between species. "You think so? I'm afraid I can't say the same of the strange odor." However, that didn't mean he had to be as excited as she. Indeed, while Daemons enjoyed various animalistic enhancements over humans, including a heightened sense of smell, one did not need a discerning nose to be overwhelmed by the scent of ash and soot heavy in the volcanic air.

"Oh, how mean. This will be valuable experience, I'm sure." As the two left the spot of their entrance, the residents of Gearsrock stepped aside so as to not impede the Daemon's route, though only Ignace kept a suspicious eye on them as they passed. Vivian couldn't be concerned with what the humans thought of them, not while on her own mission. "Now, let us find Professor Alstein! And sample some surface confections, too!" Her mouth began to water at the thoughts of the sugary sweets and delectable drinks she could find, the best kinds, the kinds that Ignace warned against outside special occasions.

As soon as her mind went to liquids, however, Vivian found herself in the throes of a different sort of bodily desire, as she locked in her step and shivered. Perhaps it wasn't simply anticipation that caused her quivering, but another sensation, emanating from slightly below her stomach. After all, she had drank her fair share of tea at home, and left without releasing said tea from her person, having only just realized the need. Thanks to that lack of due forethought, Vivian was on the surface world, with a nagging urge to urinate.

"Madam, stay close to me." Ignace's voice shook Vivian from her funk, where she only now noticed that she had blanked out for no small amount of time.

Vivian shook her head and smacked her face to bring herself back to the moment. _It won't be difficult to wait just a little longer. Besides, I'm sure Professor Alstein would allow me to use her latrine if I asked._ Truly, she had nothing to worry about, just a small inconvenience. "I'm coming!" She rushed to Ignace's side, careful to stay steady and stable.

She didn't have to strain herself for long, because a thick crowd gathered in the town plaza halted their path of exploration. "Like I said, we need to study the Dark Current," a small girl's voice called out from the center of the assembly. "In order to do that, we need to power up my power suit! You'd be doing the whole world a favor by helping me!"

As soon as she heard the words "Dark Current", Vivian could hardly contain herself. She rushed to the edge of the horde, jumping to see over the shoulders of the tall, burly men making up the circle.

The task fell to Ignace to grab her sides and hold her in place, before her excitable curiosity could cause her to fall and crash into the bystanders. "Madam, please contain yourself."

It was well-timed advice, though in a context far different than his intentions. The shock from being unexpectedly gripped sent a surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins, as for a microsecond, she wasn't focusing on holding her bladder. No leaks manifested, at least, but the fear was enough to cause her worry.

Ignace noticed her tensing up, and quickly placed her firmly on the ground. "My apologies for grabbing you so suddenly, my lady."

"No, it's quite all right, Ignace." Vivian took a deep breath and regained her composure. Daemons were a society that valued calm reason over wild emotion, because sound logic was far more beneficial to decision making. Getting worked up over her desperation would do her no good, she resolved herself to stay strong.

Distracted by her need, Vivian missed the details of the argument happening parallel, until that girl's voice called out, "Only the biggest of simpletons would ignore advice from Tiggy Alstein!"

Upon hearing the name, Vivian's eyes closed and her lips spread in a wide smile. "Did you hear that, Ignace? She called herself Alstein!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving only a silver-haired little girl, with a blue coat and a monocle. "Perhaps she's a relative of the author," Ignace offered.

"The only author listed is Alstein, so perhaps that's the writer herself."

Fuming, Tiggy marched into the nearest house, slamming the door behind her. "That must be where she lives. Hurry, Ignace, let's meet her!" Vivian rushed to the door, turning the knob and opening the door. Regardless of the morality of her unprompted actions, Ignace had little choice but to join her in the stranger's abode.

Neither Daemon could have described what they figured a scientist's house would look like, but as they entered the large single room, it still defied expectations. It was messy and unorganized, though to her credit, unlike the Esmerode house, there were very few items adorning the floor. A few tables, a few shelves and cabinets, a bed, but very little else. "Oh, she's not here. Did she run off," Vivian wondered, looking around for an escape route Tiggy could have taken.

"I'm sure she came into this house."

"Then maybe she's hiding somewhere. Let's take a look around!" Vivian hurried forward, pushing aside anything not nailed down for another room. A scientist like Professor Alstein must have a research lab, with equipment and journals, and any human must have a bathroom. Vivian was slightly more concerned with finding the latter, she could have her talk with Alstein after she had relieved herself.

Problem was, there weren't many places to check. There was nothing under the bed, the wardrobes didn't lead to any secret passageways, there legitimately weren't any hiding spots. _How does the professor use the restroom? Does she need to visit one of the other buildings just for that?_ Whatever the answer, Vivian wasn't liking the implications.

While she was sticking her head in a jar almost as large as her, a heavy scraping sound echoed from the corner of the room. She pulled her head out to investigate, hitting her head on the ceramic rim of the vase, to see Ignace pushing a large crate aside. "I think this may be the solution we seek, madam." He gestured to where the box previously sat, a hole with a ladder occupying the square.

"Ah, that must be where the professor is hiding!" _And where her restroom must lay!_ Vivian sighed in relief, knowing that her mystery was satisfactorily answered, and ran to the top of the ladder, eager to make haste and climb down.

That is, until Ignace held out an arm to stop her. "Allow me to descend first, in the event there is something dangerous waiting at the bottom." Vivian stood back to allow him the first honor, watching as he descended into the darkness. The distant echo warned that the distance down was significant, though it didn't deter Vivian from gripping the ladder and climbing down shortly after.

For a little while, there was no sounds beyond the clang of their shoes hitting the metal rungs to stimulate their large ears. At some point, Vivian needed to break the silence. "What do you suppose we'll find at the bottom, Ignace?"

Ignace looked up to look at his lady while replying...and quickly looked away once he saw what that upward gaze brought into his sight. "I-I would think you know better than I, madam. You're the one who's read her journals."

"That's true, but I'd still like to hear your opinion. Oh, you don't suppose there will be monsters in the dark basement, do you?"

"It would be rather unbecoming to clutter one's cellar with monsters, if she expects to get any work don-" His thought was interrupted by a step sound of a different tone, with far more footing. "Oh, we've reached the bottom."

As Vivian climbed down the lowest rungs, Ignace held out his arms to guide her down and support her, gingerly guiding her down into a proper stand. Immediately, the two began looking around for their target. In Vivian's case, either target in her mind would do.

The search didn't last long. "Geez, what the hell?! What do you guys want?!" Evidently, the ladder led directly into the professor's lab, considering she was yelling at them, though the Daemons needed to fully turn around to see her.

Vivian took less than a second to adapt to the new conversation in the new environment. "My name is Vivian Vin Esmero-"

"I don't care! What are you doing here now?!"

"Well, after reading your work, I became very interested in your theories, so I came here to meet you." Vivian tried really hard to make eye contact with Tiggy's one visible eye, but there was something else in the room pulling her attention away, standing ten feet tall behind the professor. "So what's that giant mechanical duck?"

Tiggy was taken aback more at that simple question than she was about Daemons breaking into her home. "Duck?! That is my masterpiece, the power suit, the majestic Swan Song!"

"Oh, my apologies!" Vivian rushed over to Swan Song's side, circling the bird and looking it over. "Truly, a marvel of engineering, Professor Alstein!"

"Ah, at least this Daemon has an eye for the genius! Though, it would be better if it was completed..."

"Completed? What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a distortion site caused by the Dark Current that I would like to study, but to reach it, we would need to cross a lava flow. I need a cooling band and a dragon eye to survive the heat, but the parts lie in Blue's Oasis and the junkyard. You two can help me look!"

Vivian clasped her hands in excitement. "Oh, that sounds like a great idea!"

Ignace, who had remained quiet up until now out of respect for his master's wishes, but he couldn't remain silent forever. "Madam, do you not think she is simply using us?"

Hearing the accusation, Tiggy extended her arm to Ignace and waved it towards the floor. "Heel, doggy! Let the smart girls talk!"

Ignace reeled back. "D-doggy?!" Finally, he needed to put his foot down. "You are in the presence of the noble Esmerode family, your flippant behavior is disgraceful! You will not treat Lady Vivian with such disrespect!"

"Now, now, Ignace, it's quite all right," Vivian assured. "I would love to accompany you on your expedition, Tiggy!"

"Excellent!" Tiggy smacked the leg of Swan Song, and whether she hit a hidden button or the impact knocked it loose, a hatch on the power suit's torso opened and the head flipped back, revealing the pilot's cockpit, upon which she climbed into the seat. "Climb on in!"

Vivian and Ignace looked inside, and at each other in confusion. "It looks like it's only meant for one passenger," Vivian observed.

"Yeah, but the Burning Realm is filled with monsters and lava flow. It's too dangerous to go the distance we're planning unprotected. So we're just gonna have to all squeeze in here. You better not put those hands anywhere weird, doggy!"

"H-how dare you! I conduct myself with the utmost care and respect, I would never partake in any action so demeaning!" Ignace climbed into the cockpit, forcing himself in the tight space behind Tiggy's right shoulder, shoving the small professor aside to make some room.

Tiggy, fighting back, could only question Vivian. "You put up with this guy?"

"He's a wonderful person." Vivian raised her right leg to reach high enough to hit a foothold, and with the limbs apart, a sudden surge reminded her of a prior concern that had all but left her consciousness. _Oh, oops. I still haven't found a restroom._ Vivian was a special sort, to be able to forget that she badly needed to pee, just because she had gotten excited. Pulling her leg back, she began asking the question she had been meaning to ask ever since arriving. "Actually, professor, would there happen to be a-"

"Vivian, you better get in here quick," Tiggy warned.

"I would also advise you to make haste, madam. The sooner we can accomplish this task, the sooner your impulsive desire can be satisfied and we may return to Daemonia. And the sooner I can exit this cramped cockpit," Ignace complained, sending an elbow into Tiggy's back, who retaliated with a slap to Ignace's face.

As tensions rose, Vivian found that she couldn't get the words to express her need out of her mouth. Perhaps it was just better to hurry along, and wait until after the quest to find a bathroom. She had managed to almost entirely ignore the desperation so far purely out of her bottomless bounds of excitement, and she was about to embark on an adventure the likes of which she had never experienced before. _I'm sure this will be stimulating enough to keep me occupied,_ she rationalized as she jumped and squeezed her way into Swan Song.

\---------------

This power suit really was only built for one person, all three occupants were thinking. It was crowded, it was dark, it was hot, and it was taking forever to reach their destination. "We should have walked," Ignace complained.

"You wouldn't last a second against the local monsters," Tiggy scoffed.

"I'll have you know that I'm very capable in combat, I could protect my lady from the resident dangers."

"Oh, good doggy. Would you like a treat?"

"Please, don't fight." Even Vivian's boundless energy was being tested, and while it was predominantly thanks to the same exhausting circumstances plaguing Ignace and Tiggy, she could not honestly claim that it was the sole cause. She was tired, the air was stifling, and she still needed to pee really badly. All taken together, her patience was being pushed to its limits much the same as her bladder.

Vivian had miscalculated, the continued travel had done nothing to ease her need. Or maybe it would, if they would get to the fun part instead of the deeply uncomfortable travel portion. Her desperation had remained relatively constant since disembarking, but that was hardly a reassuring factor when it was keeping steady at a very painful level, like she could have her accident at any second.

That looming worry may have been because it was truth. After a particularly rough bump in Swan Song's step, Vivian's crotch grew warmer and a little wet. _That...that's sweat, right?_ While there was probably sweat drenched into every square inch of her clothes, this one felt like the other bodily fluid. It was only a small spurt of pee, but for someone of her status, a leak of any size was cause for alarm.

Awkward as it might be, if she wanted to avoid wetting herself, there was only one course of action. "Professor, I understand that this is a strange question to ask, but...is there any chance that the Swan Song has a toilet on-board?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Vivian could practically feel all sound being sucked out like a vacuum. Even the mechanical whirring of the power suit seemed to dampen as much as her underwear in the silence that followed. Time slowed to a crawl, where all she could do was await the response from Tiggy, whatever that response may be.

However, Ignace ended up being the first one to address the question. "Madam, how could you possibly be so open about matters like this?"

"Well, it may be...quite urgent. I've been meaning to ask for some time, but it's been slipping my mind."

"Knowing your tendencies, I should have reminded you to attend to your businesses before we departed Daemonia. I apologize for neglecting my duties to that degree."

"No, you shouldn't blame yourself for something like this. The fault lies with me for not recognizing this outcome earlier."

Tiggy cleared her throat, taking attention by force. "So, you just forgot to go to the bathroom? And forgot to ask? How does that happen?"

"Hehehehe..." Hardly a convincing explanation.

Tiggy sighed. "You really are an airhead, aren't you?" Reaching down to her feet, she began digging through a pile of junk. "Well, lucky for you, I've got just the solution." Gripping something in the heap, she enthusiastically pulled it into the open and handed it to Vivian. "Here you go!"

Only when she had the object in her hands could Vivian tell what she was just given: a large metal bottle, almost as long as her forearm, with an opening at the top with close to the same circumference. Slowly, she began rotating the container in her hands, the intended purpose becoming all too clear.

Ignace realized Tiggy's proposal the same time Vivian did. "You cannot seriously be suggesting that my lady...relieve herself in a bottle?"

"Sure, why not? I've done it tons while working. It'll be a lot easier for her if you stop looking!"

"I'm hardly the concern here! It's simply...improper to perform such a private and personal act in such closed quarters with others to witness, and in such a location!"

"You're such a prude, doggy!"

"No, I think I have to agree with Ignace," Vivian sided, placing the bottle on the floor. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with you two so close, like I may not be able to...do anything. And I doubt my ability to use this container without causing a mess."

"So, what are you going to do? Because you better not wet yourself in my beautiful Swan Song!"

"I promise, I wouldn't do such a thing to your hard work. So...maybe if you would open the hatch and let me out for a minute?"

"Around here?! You'd be crazy to take your pants off with those monsters roaming around, ready to attack! Or, I guess you don't wear pants..."

Vivian took a second to ponder, before turning to her butler. "Ignace, if you would please accompany and protect me?"

Though it was difficult to see in the darkness, Ignace's face soon bloomed a red brighter than his hair. "I-I'm not so sure that's wise, madam! E-entrusting your safety to another in such a precarious moment!"

"I understand your reluctance, but I wouldn't ask if I had a choice. So, could you, please?"

Ignace could feel his mind being torn in half by the decision presented to him. As Vivian's attendant, one who most often needed to protect Vivian from herself, he just couldn't allow her to expose her most delicate parts in such a dangerous place. Yet, at the same time, this was a clear request from his master. What sort of attendant would he be if he disobeyed a direct order? There was just no correct answer.

He needed to think outside the box, and quickly. "Perhaps we should return to Gearsrock, so that my lady may relieve herself somewhere secure."

"What, when we're all the way out here? We're already almost at Blue's Oasis," Tiggy objected.

Both Daemons sighed in frustration, and Ignace turned to Vivian with a sympathetic look. "Do you think you can last until we reach the oasis?"

"O-of course I can! It can't be that far away, I'll be sure to ask when we arrive." She laughed in the most unconvincing way, folding her hands in her lap and pressing down for pressure.

Ignace turned his focus away from his lady, just in time to miss her press her legs together and grip tight following a bump in the road. Her knees were rocking and rubbing against one another as she cradled her crotch in her palms. _I sincerely hope this truly doesn't take much longer, or I can't promise what will happen..._

\---------------

At long last, the Swan Song and its packed passengers had arrived at Blue's Oasis, practically falling out of the power suit once the door opened. And the sight they were greeted with was easily different from the environment they had seen elsewhere in the Burning Realm. While the ashen fragments in the air and red haze remained, the ground had green plant life scattered across it, owing its life to the large pool of water hiding in the back, behind a gate and a pair of armed guards.

"Before we go in, let me warn you," Tiggy informed. "Blue is a shrewd man, and he'll throw us out if he thinks we're trying to cheat him. So, just let me do all the talking." As Vivian looked down at her feet, Tiggy added, "I'll ask for the bathroom for you, Vivian."

"P-please do."

"Come on, Blue's office is on the fourth level." Tiggy guided the Daemons to the tiered buildings, connected through rope bridges on the higher levels, at approximately half-speed so as to not leave Vivian behind. Likewise, Ignace draped an arm around his master's shoulders, pushing her along and guiding her. However, from the outside, the assistance seemed unneeded. Vivian looked poised and proper, graceful and elegant. It was only to those that had known her who could tell that she was not usually so stiff.

And she needed to climb a ladder in her handicapped state, a task she could preemptively tell would be horrible. Once again, Vivian made the conscious decision to go last, to ensure that neither Tiggy nor Ignace would have the capacity to see up her dress, and observe what had been a disconcerting quantity of leaks. She could only imagine how big a wet patch the spurts had created on her gray panties.

It wasn't that Vivian wasn't accustomed to holding her urine, she just wasn't used to doing so for long periods of time, as she was now. As Ignace had mentioned before their journey into the human world, Vivian had a tendency to get so invested in her reading that she would forget to do things like use the restroom. As such, when she finished a chapter, or a journal, or an entire book, she would suddenly realize that she needed to relieve herself quite badly, and had ignored it in her concentration. The difference being, when she realized said need in her own home, it was all too simple to take a break and use the toilet before continuing. Now, she had no choice but to hold it far longer than she was comfortable with.

The party reached the third floor balcony, where further ascent was blocked by a Beastfolk guarding the next ladder. "Leave this to me," Tiggy whispered, sauntering to the Beastfolk to announce herself. "Me and my servants want to meet with Blue. He has something I need."

Ignace was taken aback by the declaration. "Servants?!"

"Please, don't do anything to cause a scene right now," Vivian begged. "We really need this Blue's cooperation."

"O-of course, I would do nothing to disrupt your search, madam." Ignace quickly silenced himself, and allowed Tiggy to take the lead, if only for his master's sake.

Whatever conversation Tiggy was having, it had succeeded in convincing the guard to allow their passage. "Lord Blue is a very busy man, so don't waste his time," the Beastfolk sternly advised, stepping aside, allowing Tiggy to climb the ladder, with Ignace following. It was only when Vivian started to pass that he added an inquiry. "Be sure that you are fully prepared before entering Blue's office. Did you remember to use the bathroom?"

_ No, and that's quite the problem._ Vivian said nothing, but she tensed up as she followed her partners up the ladder, hoping that the male Beastfolk would behave himself down below. Ignace helped pull her up as she reached the top, allowing her to land with a bounce, one followed by more bouncing, this time out of pure desperation rather than any momentum. All Ignace and Tiggy could do for her now was look at her in sympathy, as the three ventured into the only hut on this floor.

Once their eyes adjusted to the different lighting conditions, the sight was once again something the Daemons could not have predicted. In the center of the room, in a rickety throne, sat what looked to be a young boy, even younger than Tiggy, who had taken the step ahead. This had to be Blue, they concluded, yet something about his appearance made them uncertain. "This Blue...he couldn't possibly be a Daemon, could he," Ignace quietly offered, leaning towards his master so she could hear.

"He could be...I'm sorry, but I'm not in a place to consider his identity in-depth."

"Of course. My apologies, madam." Ignace returned to his at-attention position, doing his best not to pay any mind towards Vivian's shuffling and shaking in her boots.

Tiggy wasn't giving any attention to the Daemons behind her, instead all geared up to deal with Blue. "It's been a while, Blue, though not long enough, so let's cut the pleasantries."

"You've never displayed them before, so why start now," snarked Blue.

"I want a cooling band, and I know you've got one. Hand it over."

Once again, Ignace could only groan upon observation of the proceedings, though with care to keep quiet. "She says to remain respectful, yet this is how she acts?"

Oblivious of the commentary, Blue continued. "You're talking about my business lifeline. You could say that this oasis only exists because I possess it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that. So how much do you want for it?"

Blue cradled his chin in his hand, deep in contemplation, leaving a long enough silence for Vivian to grow impatient with the wait, her wiggling growing faster and more frantic. "Well, one million solis should be sufficient."

Without even taking the time to pat down her pockets or anything, Tiggy turned around to her companions. "You Daemons are rich, right?"

"Regardless of our wealth, we will not be spending a significant amount on one item solely for you."

"I wasn't asking you, doggy, I was asking the airhead."

"Is that how you ask for a favor? If my master hadn't taken a liking to you, I would be properly punishing you for your impudence."

"I-I didn't bring any money with me," Vivian confessed.

Her answer found, Tiggy spun around a half-circle to turn back to Blue, as quickly as she had turned away from him. "I don't have money."

"Now, now, don't tell me you expected me to give away such a rare item for free," Blue chastised.

"That'd be really nice, but I know how corrupt you are. So what do you want for it?"

"Ah, a non-monetary barter. Very well, since you seem to have acquired a few pairs of capable hands, I have a request for you. For a while, a certain monster has made our oasis its den, causing us no end of trouble. It's interfering with my bottom line, so please kill it."

"S-so blunt," Ignace reeled. "He truly is a Daemon."

Tiggy shrugged. "Monster slaying, eh. Easy enough, with my Swan Song."

"I'm glad you understand. I'll send word to the oasis guards to allow your passage. I expect swift results."

The request had ended, Blue sat back in his throne, the discussion was over. And Vivian's question had yet to be breached. The Daemon deliberately cleared her throat, and only then did Tiggy snap her fingers as the memory returned to her. "She needs to use the bathroom before we start. Where is it?"

"Hmm..." Blue again went into a deep, contemplative state, for much longer than Vivian would have liked. "Well, you don't have any money, so the best I can do is add a free visit to your reward for accomplishing your task."

"Come on, look at her!" Tiggy made a grand gesture of holding her arms out, placing Vivian in the focal point between her hands. "This poor woman has been tortured for so long, you can't ask her to wait until we get rid of the monster! Don't you see the pain on her face, the cross in her step? She's in agony!" Tiggy wasn't exactly "lying", though a great deal of Vivian's discomfort was actually from the sudden influx of attention at her most vulnerable moment. Though, being fair, the bladder pain was still severe all its own.

Ignace violently grabbed Tiggy's shoulder, pulling her close and turning her to face him. "What do you think you're doing, reducing my master to nothing more than an example? You're only making it worse for her!"

"No, you're making it worse by being so protective! You're the one being loud! You're embarrassing her!"

"I am simply fulfilling my duties as her sworn guard, protecting her from any sort of danger or shame! You should be counting your blessings that I've overlooked your transgressions up to now!"

"Enough." Though it was quiet, at least comparatively when stacked against Tiggy and Ignace's argument, Vivian's plea instantly silenced the two. "There's no need to fight, I'm capable of waiting until one monster is disposed of. We will fulfill your request, Blue."

"Then I look forward to hearing the results." With nothing more to say. the three exited Blue's office, the sudden rays of the sun bearing down on them like fire. Just being outside in the Burning Realm was enough to make anyone sweat, like Vivian wanted the temptation to have a drink.

"I'll go get Swan Song and meet you at the entrance to the oasis." Tiggy climbed down the ladder they had climbed up what felt like an eternity ago, leaving the two Daemons relatively alone for the first time in what also felt like a millennium.

Working up the nerve for a solid minute, Ignace finally began to speak. "Madam, I apologize for my behavior. I was getting worked up, and I let my emotions get the better of me. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive-"

"It's quite alright, Ignace." The words were meant to be comforting, that was Vivian's intent, but the stress she had been carrying caused it to come out of her mouth like an indication of a severe lack of patience. "Just please take care to watch yourself in the near future. I trust I do not need to elaborate why it is imperative that we not stir up trouble."

"Yes, for more than just your own sake. Come on, the professor and I will do the heavy lifting." Ignace took Vivian's hand and led her to the ladder, guiding her down each successive descent, allowing her one free hand to hold herself on every floor. Returning to ground level was slow, to put it mildly.

By the time they reached the earth below, Tiggy had already suited up in Swan Song, its large yellow frame waiting at the gates, and had already explained the situation to the guards, removing their only barrier to the inside. The power suit turned around, as its sensors picked up the Daemons approaching. "The monster's at the far end of the oasis, but at least it's the only one."

"You should be grateful that Lord Blue has allowed you to enter the oasis without a fee," one of the guards shouted. "This is a jewel of the world, a true beauty of existence, the envy of all!" He could have kept going, if the trio didn't just walk past him.

While the mere sight of the endless water was already tough for Vivian to stomach, she couldn't have possibly pictured how much worse it would be as soon as she stepped into the pool. The cold water seeping into her boots, soaking into her socks, chilling her feet to the bone, or at least it felt that way after growing accustomed to the searing heat. "Eep!" Reflexively, she leapt away from the freezing, high into the air, like a startled cat.

As to be expected, such a sudden, violent motion was not good for her constitution. Like a response to mirror the wetness in her shoes, a new batch of warm dampness spread across her panties in a soaking splash. And by this point, the undergarment was so saturated with urine, there was no room left to absorb anything extra, not without defying gravity to spread close to the waist. The only place this squirt had to go was straight down her thighs, quickly snaking into her tall socks. Yet, somehow, her prominent ears never picked up the sound of drops of water falling into the larger pond. Her tail had found its way between her thighs at some point as well, the long fur sullied by the warm liquids seeping from the Daemon.

Without any thought of what she was doing, how it would look, Vivian shot both hands straight under her dress, clutching her privates with everything she had, in an attempt to physically hold the rest of her bladder's contents back. It was certainly not an easily-won battle, with more spurts jetting through despite her best efforts, but perseverance came out victorious in the end. For a good long while after her bladder had ceased its spasming in a bid to forcibly void itself, Vivian couldn't even trust that the trial was over, gripping like her life depended on it as she shuddered in the strain.

Her head had also fallen downwards in the turmoil, and when she found the strength to open her eyes, her gaze was filled with nothing but the pure blue water that had caused this wave. The mere sight almost caused a repeat, though it filled her thoughts with one overwhelming idea. _There's so much water already..._

"I can read what you're thinking," Tiggy chimed in, shaking Vivian back to the real world. "And you better not even think about it. You heard Blue talk about how precious he holds this oasis, the way the Beastfolk praise him for maintaining it. You dirty it, we'll be facing Blue's wrath for the rest of our lives."

"I-I apologize for thinking such unclean thoughts." _But I can't resist the allure for much longer, you understand!_

"Well, please refrain yourself from that sort of desire," Ignace advised. "We have a duty to fulfill, and focus will allow us to leave sooner. Just hold out a moment longer, madam."

"O-of course! I will take utmost care to remain steady!"

"We won't keep you longer than absolutely necessary, I promise! Onwards!" Tiggy led the charge deep into the oasis, the Daemons having no choice but to trail behind, Vivian much slower, gritting her teeth as every successive step renewed the arctic-like conditions in her extremities, and the spring stretched on for what felt like miles. Tears began to well under her eyes as she pushed herself to her limit to simply last.

Without even realizing the distance they had covered, Ignace had to manually stop his master by extending an arm to act as a barrier, though the impact was softened to safe levels by the collision point of Vivian's cushions. "We found the monster, Vivian. I'll blast it away myself, if that makes it easier for you!" At least Tiggy was confident in the outcome.

Vivian, against many of her better wishes, forced her eyes open to bear witness to the beast. There were many incarnations of evil she had read about in her history books to imagine this creature to be, but when she gazed upon it for herself, it defied all expectations. A cephalopod, twice as tall as her, standing upright, with a cute cape, scarf, and staff, huddled in a circle of rocks against the stone wall. Vivian's path became clear. "We cannot kill this animal."

The sudden proclamation caught Tiggy off-guard. "What?! What now?!"

"I'm with the professor." The surprises kept escalating, hearing Ignace say that. "You understand what rests on our victory here, better than us."

"I recognize that, but look at him! I believe this creature bears no ill will, don't you agree?"

Tiggy and Ignace looked back over the monster, up and down, several times. At some point, there was no recourse but in each other. "Is she usually this easily swayed by animals, or has she gone delirious from desperation? Does she keep weird pets? I mean, aside from you, doggy?"

"Madam, do you realize what you're saying? You heard Blue, he claims this creature attacked the residents of the oasis!"

"Oh, I'm sure he was just playing, his own way of making friends. Don't you agree?"

Tiggy took her turn convincing Vivian. "But Blue told us to kill it. He's a cold-hearted businessman who pulls the strings behind this realm's economy. You're making a big mistake if you think he'll be swayed by emotion. We're not coming up with the money, so this might be the only way to get what we need. To get what you need, in case you forgot."

"I-I understand that, but regardless of my condition, I cannot bring harm to an innocent creature. We cannot disturb this world's order, simply to further our own desires."

"While I certainly agree with you in principle, madam, I sincerely doubt that Blue will allow you access to the restroom if we do not honor our deal. Are you sure this is the road you wish to take?" Even Ignace was trying to talk her out of a potentially ill-informed decision.

"I...I'll just have to manage a little while longer. It can't be that bad, right?" Very deliberately, straining like she needed to move through solid stone, Vivian pulled a hand from her delicates, stroking the monster's side in a gentle pet. "Please leave this oasis. I cannot guarantee your safety if you stay here."

Like it somehow understood the language, the creature fled, climbing the outer walls with its large tentacles and escaping out of sight over the barrier. Vivian gave one wave goodbye, before that hand went straight back to her lower parts. "Regardless of what may come from it, I believe this was the right decision."

"We did remove the beast from the oasis, per Blue's request. Do you suppose that counts as accomplishing our given task," Ignace questioned.

Tiggy shook her head. "I'm not going to hold out hope."

\---------------

"I believe I asked you to slay the beast." As the only one of the trio with prior experience with Blue, Tiggy's prediction was closest to the truth. "Now that you've let it flee, it could return in the future."

"Yeah, that's what I figured you'd say. Fine, this was a waste of time. Goodbye and farewell." Tiggy started to leave, gesturing Vivian and Ignace to exit with her.

"You're so impatient." Blue's continuing words halted the three, and Tiggy had to turn back to hear the rest, when she'd much rather leave and never see the merchant again. "Though you failed the mission, you still succeeded in driving the monster away. In recognition of your partial success, you may have this." He motioned for one of his servants in the room to approach, a servant holding a small blue box, a cooler as it turned out, and handed it to Tiggy.

Looking the contraption over, Tiggy nodded. "I suppose I can do something with this."

Since they were on the topic of rewards, Vivian quickly stepped forward. "If you're in a generous mood, may I please use your restroom now?"

"Don't push your luck." And just like that, Vivian's hopes were dashed, totally and thoroughly.

Sensing the awkwardness, and how time was now of the essence, Tiggy went to leave again, for real this time. "Come on, we're still missing the sea dragon eye. Let's go." With no reason to stay, the party began their descent to leave the oasis, out the door and down the multiple ladders again, all the while stopping every two seconds to let Vivian catch up.

Once they reached the bottom, Tiggy opened up Swan Song's hatch and climbed into the pilot's seat. Ignace and Vivian's faces both fell as they realized they would need to squeeze into the cockpit once more, yet had no choice but to compress themselves in the limited space. Meanwhile, Vivian also needed to be careful how she contorted her legs, in a way to keep them crossed with steady footing, while simultaneously keeping the space before her abdomen free in case of a sudden, jolting crash.

As Ignace squished himself into the corner, he asked, "I presume we will be returning to Gearsrock now?"

"Well, it's technically closer to the junkyard. We can get the sea dragon eye and complete the quest all at once."

"Please tell me the junkyard has a bathroom," Vivian chimed in.

"There's always a bunch of scavengers hanging around, they've probably set something up."

Ignace growled. "That's hardly a sure vote of confidence! Your vast hunt has put my master through enough, it's far past time to bring her to a restroom you've denied her in your own interest!"

"Hey, you can't blame me for this! I would have gladly let her use my bathroom if she had brought it up while we were there! And I asked Blue for her sake! It's not my fault she's too much of an airhead to think forward! Besides, I seem to recall you talking her out of just going outside when she asked. Where's that undying loyalty now, doggy?"

"I fail to see the issue with discouraging my master from needlessly exposing herself in an unsafe location! It would be more irresponsible of me to allow such a risky proposition!"

"The 'issue' is that my beautiful Swan Song is going to be covered in Daemon pee because her servant doesn't want her to just pop a squat! You're going to be the one cleaning up if she makes a mess!"

"May I please interject?" Again, despite her low volume, Vivian's voice was enough to blanket silence over any heated argument. "I am willing to believe that there will be something of use in the junkyard, especially if the junkyard is indeed closer than Gearsrock. However, I will earnestly request that we depart immediately, instead of just waiting around."

"Oh, right." Tiggy closed the hatch, enveloping them in darkness, amplifying the heat in the metal enclosure, Ignace's nose turning upwards as the recirculated air allowed his enhanced Daemon senses to effortlessly pick up Vivian's...pungent leakings. Vivian could clearly smell it too, yet she still smiled. However, one didn't need attuned senses to tell that peaceful expression was a facade, that mask the only thing separating Vivian's almost-constant gleeful demeanor from an ocean of worry...and urine.

\---------------

After all the time spent in Blue's Oasis, a marvel of the Burning Realm, the junkyard was quite the step down. No natural life, piles upon piles of trash, just an atmosphere of bleak refuse. The odor was also incredibly unpleasant, though honestly, Ignace preferred this more general smell to the localized scent of his master he had been overwhelmed with the whole walk over. In any case, he was more than happy to be out in the open again.

Vivian had also jumped straight out of Swan Song as soon as the hatch popped open, and had gone all-in on frantic searching, just of a completely different variety than the true object of their hunt. Hobbling around every corner, she peeked her head behind every wall, hoping that this would be the one where she finally found something she recognized as a toilet.

The true level of her desperation was all too evident to any bystanders now. Her dress was so short, barely covering past her rear, the overbearing sun shone brightly off her soaking thighs, a casual observer would be forgiven for thinking she had already had an accident, if not for the telltale body motions of a woman holding back a flood greater than the Rain Realm's water that Vivian was showing off uncontrollably. Crossed legs, rocking on heels, knees knocking together, butt wiggling and tail swishing, hands trembling, shivering all over, Vivian had it all covered every time she stopped, and it all looked pitiable.

Watching his lady's frenzied search go on and on, Ignace could already see where this was going. "Looks like your assumption on the presence of a restroom or related substitute was incorrect after all," he remarked to the side, smug about time proving him correct.

"Hey, we haven't looked at the whole junkyard yet! You see all the scavengers, they've got to be using something."

"Yes, and my concern is that it's not a private solution, one not safe for an unsuspecting woman surrounded by strange men, in the lawless world of the humans."

"I'm sure it's not so dire, paranoid doggy. Vivian kept up with my theories and papers, so she's a smart girl. She can handle this with care and modesty."

Just as soon as Tiggy expressed her faith in Vivian, the Daemon of the hour approached an old man scavenger digging through the trash. "Excuse me, sir, is there a restroom close by? Please say yes." All the while, her potty dancing continued with as much intensity as ever.

Immediately, Ignace and Tiggy were rendered speechless, mouths agape in shock. Ignace quickly found his voice, however, adding an additional detail. "Did I mention that Lady Vivian has not left Daemonia before?"

"That explains so much about her behavior."

Ignace rushed to his master's side, pulling her away from the stranger. "Madam, please do not be so careless about who you reveal your secrets to!"

"B-but he may have my answer! If I don't find a restroom very soon, I..."

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. We're going back to Gearsrock right now." Grabbing Vivian's sleeve, he began pulling her back to the junkyard entrance, where Swan Song awaited.

They made it about a dozen feet, around a corner and corridor, while Vivian attempted to maintain her holding posture without control over her footing, until she finally stamped down and planted her boots in the rubble. "I'm not going to make it back to Gearsrock. Unless I find some place to relieve myself now, I'm going to have an accident! I'd at least like some location that offers a small amount of privacy if I am to do my business, and it only makes sense that those often in the area would know the best place to do so!"

"B-but you have no idea how any of these humans could act with knowledge of your need, they could-"

"I'm sure they're not as bad as you believe them to be. But if you're worried, then I'd feel much safer if you would stand guard."

Just as he did the last time she suggested this, Ignace's face flushed bright crimson. "I-I-I said before, I cannot possibly stand so close while you are engaged in such a private act!"

"Ignace, I am giving explicit permission for you to stand as close as needed to suitably protect me!"

"E-even so, it would be u-unbecoming to c-close that distance..."

In a rare moment, Vivian growled and interrupted her attendant. "Ignace. If this is what it takes, then I order you to keep watch and stand guard."

Ignace stammered and stuttered, clearly still incredibly uncomfortable with the proposition, but if there was one trait he possessed, it was loyalty. The master had given him a direct order, how could he live with himself if he deliberately disobeyed? There was no denying that Vivian was on her last legs, urine dripping between her thighs, Ignace understood exactly why she was so frantic, it was just...Vivian's body beneath clothing should be off-limits to a mere servant. That's how it should be, never mind a few assorted moments of entering a room, not realizing Vivian was changing or still in the bath across the years.

However, while his duty was an important factor to consider, there was something else weighing heavily on the decision: Vivian. Vivian looked so sad as she barely held onto her bladder control in the middle of a junkyard, begging Ignace to assist her before she disgraced herself in a way no member of House Esmerode should be subjected to.

"Very well. Let me find an area away from prying eyes." While an argument could be made to the end that assisting her was part of his duties, regardless of the subject matter, that wasn't what swayed him. He just couldn't bear to see his master so upset, so he turned away and put one foot forward to find a spot where Vivian could have some privacy.

That one foot was the furthest he got. "Ah, no," came a shout from behind him, of course from Vivian, accompanied by the light pattering of water drops hitting the uneven terrain.

Almost instantaneously, Ignace rushed back to his master's side. "What is it now?"

"I...I can't make it any farther...Would you please secure this spot instead?"

"H-here?!" The location where Vivian's body chose to act out was far from an ideal one. The piles of rubbish adorning the junkyard were common and large, but they were not all-encompassing. Plenty of gaps in the trash walls meant that an intruder could come from near-any angle, and Vivian was right in the middle of it.

Exactly as feared at exactly the right time, someone came around the corner, with heavy footsteps shaking the ground. Ignace put himself between Vivian and the unknown trespasser, ready to defend his master from whatever approached. It turned out to be unnecessary, as a large yellow mecha came into view, the duck-like design familiar before it pointed out a wing arm, cannon attached, at the Daemons. "Hey, what do you think you're doing with her, doggy?"

"I am simply assisting my master to the best of my..." Looking at the large frame of Swan Song, Ignace got an idea to solve his and Vivian's dilemma. "Professor, is that power suit able to move the piles of trash? We need to give Vivian some cover here!"

Tiggy caught on quickly. "Understood!" Swan Song rushed to one of the gaps in the junk, using a wing to scrape across the top and dump the extra into the gap, creating a makeshift barricade, blocking one of the many entryways.

Soon, two divides were filled, then three, then four. A third of the tunnels were made inaccessible relatively quickly, the trio would have reasonable privacy soon enough. Watching the work up until now, Ignace began turning to Vivian to inform her of the proceedings. "Your chance will arrive soon, madam, just wait for a mere moment longer."

The sight awaiting him when he turned to face Vivian was quite possibly the last thing he could have predicted: the heiress to House Esmerode, almost facing Ignace straight-on, hunched forward and lowering into a squatting position, hands halfway down her thighs, and in their grip were gray panties. Her gray panties, soaked to the point that one could nearly mistake her for having jumped into water, being pulled right down to her knees. Her short dress was being held partway up her stomach by her raised elbows, freeing her tail to swing to its heart's content. At its base, Ignace could see the curvature of her rear end, only barely in view from his position, and on the other side of her torso, far more in focus, was her...

"Gah!" Covering his eyes with both arms raised in a blocking motion, Ignace staggered back and swiveled away. "M-madam! The area isn't sealed off yet! Please refrain yourself from-"

Whatever else Ignace had to say, it was soon drowned out. Specifically, by the overpowering noise of a gushing waterfall of urine, hissing as it escaped Vivian and slammed into the ground beneath. Directly at the point of impact was a rough bit of junk jutting out of the larger trash, splitting the crashing stream and sending bits of the stream flying in all directions, creating small puddles everywhere, even on her shoes. The sound was multiplied five times over as each splash echoed through the enclosed space, transforming what would have already been loud into something deafening.

Finally, Vivian found the energy to speak, not an easy feat with the unceasing pleasure coursing through every vein. "My apologies, Ignace, but it really...really was now or never..." That one sentence was all she could manage before devolving into a long, heavy, pleasant sigh of utter bliss in relief. "Haaaahhhhhh..." She smiled wide as her eyelids grew heavy and fell shut.

Her vision obstructed, Vivian was not paying attention to the finer details of her little tinkle, not that she would have any reason to. She couldn't see the dirty yellow pee rushing between her legs, couldn't see the multiple puddles combining as their radii expanded too much to remain separate, and couldn't see the foam building up and floating to the outer bounds of the water's surface. It didn't matter, what mattered was the pure euphoria of relieving her aching, bursting bladder. And wow, was it a beautiful feeling.

The roles were reversed, just as soon as Vivian could relax, Tiggy and Ignace were on high alert. With literally negative time left, Swan Song was scrambling to fill all the remaining holes, sloppily knocking trash piles over, whatever it took to create a satisfactory barricade. And she wasn't happy about rushing to do everything herself. "Hey, doggy, get to work!"

Ignace was being much less helpful, standing perfectly still, faced directly opposite Vivian, a sizable distance away, rigid and unmoving. "If I were to approach the gaps in the wall to assist, I might catch a glimpse of my master's shame!"

"I don't like seeing it either, but do you think she'd be happy with you if someone unfamiliar were to 'catch a glimpse of her shame' because you weren't doing anything?!"

Truth be told, Vivian couldn't care. She had accomplished her goal, she was taking her giant pee without it passing through her underwear first, nothing could dampen the joy from that simple success. Shuddering from the surges of release, eliciting a breathy moan every time, it was all too easy to forget that she was in the center of a junkyard, her privates fully exposed to anyone at the right angle. But how could she be expected to keep that in mind, when any scattered rational thoughts were awash in a golden ocean of pleasure? Even the loud crashing of falling garbage was hardly a blip to her sensitive ears over the raging rapids of urine in much closer proximity.

As expected with that kind of pouring flow, Vivian's bladder needed to hit its limit eventually, a minute later, maybe more, maybe less. Giving an extra second and one more push to ensure she was truly empty, she gave one last sigh, signaling the conclusion to her long story of desperation. "Phew...oh, I feel a hundred times better now!"

With no reason to keep her eyes closed any longer, Vivian slowly lifted her eyelids, and with her head having fallen in the total relaxation of earlier, the first sight her gaze met was her "handiwork", all the tea she had consumed far earlier, slowly seeping through the cracks of the flattened trash making up the ground, yet an impressive amount remained in plain sight at the moment. Vivian was far from a small girl, yet the mere idea that she could hold that much pee seemed unbelievable. _I've certainly never filled the toilet at home by that much._

Even if it seemed incredible, there was compelling physical evidence to the magnitude of her emergency, found directly on her panties. Easily half the total surface area of the item was darkened, drenched into every fiber of the crotch and a majority of the rear. "Oh dear, that's quite a lot. I'll need to make washing that my first task upon returning." Unfortunately, thanks to her dress length, leaving the garment off was just not wise. And without a handkerchief to wipe herself dry, they were only going to become more wet when she returned them to their proper place on her person. Standing up halfway, Vivian pushed her butt out behind her and wiggled her hips to shake off whatever lingering drops she could, her tail swinging with the rhythm.

That's when she noticed her tail not swaying right behind her, like it felt heavier than usual. And it was just fur, there shouldn't have been any noticeable weight. Swiveling her head back to look behind her, the problem was immediately apparent: the outer half of her tail was shining, a drop sliding down and falling off the end. Considering how the furry appendage hung limp behind her as she squatted close to the ground, she had a pretty good idea where that dampness came from. "And I will certainly need to wash myself, as well." Until she found a bath, she would just need to deal with the uncomfortable wet clothes. Luckily, it took a lot more than that to bother Vivian, she didn't hesitate in yanking her wet undies right back up, feeling the waistband press against the base of her tail.

That's when her attention was finally expanded, back to acknowledging her partners' presence. Tiggy had since abandoned making things comfortable for Vivian, now instead giving up alongside the Daemon butler. "Ignace! Tiggy! I've finished over here!" Slowly, carefully, feeling her panties stick to her skin and peel off with every step, Vivian approached her friends.

Only that unmistakable authorization could make Ignace turn around now. "Madam, I'm glad to see you're alright. That was incredibly risky, you realize."

Vivian nodded. "I recognize that, though I had very little choice at the time. I promise, I will take care to not repeat this incident."

"So, you're all good now," Tiggy inquired.

"Yes, I feel quite a degree better after that small break."

A scent had spread while the three were talking, and now Ignace picked it up, reflexively covering his nose. "I think it's high time we returned to Gearsrock to clean off, or better yet, Daemonia."

"What? We're already in the junkyard, it would be a waste to leave now," Vivian argued. "Besides, Tiggy has helped us up to now, we owe it to her to complete the task we already promised to fulfill."

"Not that I'm not glad you agree with me, but are you absolutely sure? Wet clothes can't be comfortable." As an aside, further dampened by Swan Song's thick chassis so that only she could hear, Tiggy added, "Believe me, I know."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure this won't take too long, and we'll be back in Gearsrock before you know it!"

\---------------

Vivian was partially correct. The journey through the junkyard did not take long, the water devil holding the sea dragon eye was disposed of quickly, and even the necessary adjustments to Swan Song were completed in the field. However, Tiggy had insisted on investigating a place called "Pandemonium", now that Swan Song could cross the lava flow and reach it, meaning another piling into the power suit, with all three forced to cover their noses thanks to Vivian's odor.

True to its name, Pandemonium was where things quickly spiraled out of control. There, they discovered ancient ruins, fought another water devil, destroyed an Ether Gear, and the ruins began moving through the water like a boat, on autopilot and nearly crashing into the Rain Realm, breaking the ark. There, they met two other adventurers, Galil and Azura, and with Tiggy busy fixing the place to get it moving once more, everyone else had nothing to do but wait around. Suffice to say, Vivian and Ignace would not be returning to Daemonia any time soon.

Still, it wasn't all bad. The ship was stocked, and Ignace had managed to locate a supply closet with a few buckets, even filled two with a supply of clean drinking water. In an onboard bedroom claimed by the Daemons, Vivian was on the bed, brushing her tail while dipping it in one of the full buckets, while Ignace, at a small desk, was using the other to rinse off Vivian's stockings and...smallclothes. No telling what he'd see if he were to look over at his master sitting on the bed. Or rather, he knew exactly what he'd see, and that's why he wasn't looking.

The moment was plenty awkward as the two cleaned in silence, the only thing that could break it was Ignace getting something off his chest. "Madam...I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Apologize? For not preventing my near-accident? You don't need to worry about that. I recognize it was my own fault for leaving home without a proper visit to the facilities, for not asking Tiggy while we were in her laboratory, and especially for letting the creature in the oasis go free."

"No, I wanted to apologize for not taking your need as seriously as it demanded. I waited far too long before putting my foot down, demanding to return to Gearsrock. Perhaps if I had been more aggressive, the professor would have relented. And I refused to listen to your earnest requests for help early on, in the interest of maintaining your modesty, instead waiting until you gave a direct order."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize for that, Ignace. You were simply looking out for me in the best way you knew. Yes, it didn't turn out ideal, but then it's a chance to learn, and that's the greatest gift of all!"

Hearing justification like that, Ignace couldn't help but smile. "No matter where you go, madam, you're an eccentric, through and through."

"Hehe, it's not a bad thing to be. Though..." Pulling her hands out of the cold water, she began twiddling her thumbs together. "I'd also like to apologize for something. For misusing my authority. It wasn't fair to force you to act in a way clearly uncomfortable to you, all for my own benefit. And for losing my temper as I did..."

"Think nothing of it, madam! You are my master, it is well within your right to-"

"But I prefer not to view our relation as one of master and servant. Regardless of what you do for me, Ignace, I enjoy your companionship."

Ignace stopped working, processing the statement, leaving the bedroom silent until he had a reply. "If I may be so bold, madam, I...I feel quite the same. Tiring though they can be, your eccentricities are charming. It is far more than simple duty that keeps me loyal to you."

"So I can count on your continued support? It would appear I shall need it!"

"Yes, you may always...what do you mean, 'appear you shall need it'?"

"We just discovered a new mystery about the Ether Gears and the Dark Current! We found this ship! We met two new humans! Our adventure is far from over now! Oh, what do you suppose Galil and Azura are like? Where do you suppose we shall embark to next? The mere prospect gives me goosebumps!"

Whatever may be said about Vivian Vin Esmerode, one could not claim she dwelled on the negatives. If they hadn't been there to witness, it would be impossible to guess that today was possibly the most embarrassing day of her centuries-long adult life. This quirk was a fact that Ignace had long since grown accustomed to, yet even still, he needed to question it. "Even after today's strenuous circumstances, you would still jump at continuing further?"

"Of course! I wish to see the world for all its beauty, meet its inhabitants, make friends!" With Vivian beaming brighter than the sun, Ignace could only shake his head and return to cleaning. His master could often be impossible to predict, though never on as large a scale as this, yet he continued to serve her, because she had a way of making life fun. Wherever this alliance of humans and Daemons would go, it was sure to be an unforgettable journey.


	2. Crystal Clear Desperation

"Ugh...argh..." Rubbing his eyes with his elbow, Ignace struggled to even open his eyes as he laid in bed, his head pounding like his brain was going to pop out of his skull. Somehow, he found the strength to lift his eyelids just the slightest bit, and instantly regretted it. The lights shining from the bedroom ceiling seared his pupils with their rays, multiplying the pain in his temples, enough to hate life for allowing him to be in this kind of agony.

That is, until the light was blocked by a person-shaped silhouette sliding in, looming over him. The sharp contrast in brightness meant he couldn't make out any defining features, but it was a shape he had seen every day for hundreds of years. Not to mention, outside Daemonia, there weren't many candidates to who could have large, pointed ears like he was seeing now. Even if he harbored any doubts, the voice of the towering shadow shattered any mystery. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Hehe, it's so strange to be waking you up for a change."

Hearing his master Vivian's voice, Ignace was shaken out of his haze and shot upright, a quick motion that turned out to be incredibly painful for his poor head. "Ow! M-madam, what happened to me? The last thing I remember, we were preparing a celebratory feast, and then...everything goes blank."

"Oh, Barbarosa mentioned you probably wouldn't remember much, not after all you drank. It must be really bad if you slept through all that turbulence."

"...all I drank?"

"Yes, you and Rachel were having such a great time, drinking and dancing together," Vivian explained, smiling and giggling as she reminisced on the previous night. "In all the centuries I've known you, Ignace, I've never seen you having as much fun. It was refreshing!"

Suddenly, patches of last night's activities flashed through Ignace's mind. He remembered the party, and he remembered all the alcohol present, but there were still so many gaps in his memory, far more than he could be comfortable with. "Madam, please tell me I did nothing to disgrace myself in my inebriated stupor."

"Well, you spent most of the feast dancing with Rachel, and then you wandered in here and fell asleep. You've been out like a baby until I came in just now, it was really very cute."

Ignace's face flushed pink with embarrassment, yet he still let out a sigh of relief. "It's hardly becoming of a Daemon to act as I did, but I suppose it could have been much worse." He shook his head as he attempted to recall what their alliance's task was before the festivities. They had explored the human world, defended Hakurei Castle, destroyed four Ether Gears, and were discussing their next course of action when Vivian suggested the party. "That's right, the professor was talking about some 'special preparations' with you and Azura."

"Oh, we did that already. I didn't want to wake you up if you weren't needed, but we've reached the next realm, so it's time to get out of bed. You should see it, it's quite a marvel to the eyes!"

"Y-you could have woken me, madam! I'll look foolish as the only one who slept in!"

"Aw, don't worry, everyone knows what you've been through. Now, get on up, Ignace!" Taking the blanket in her hands, Vivian tossed the thick quilt away, reaching out and taking her servant's hand as she yanked him to his unwilling feet.

Taking a deep breath, Ignace steeled himself. In no shape to be exploring a dangerous new realm, he could tell that today would be particularly painful and miserable.

\---------------

"Hey, there's the party animal," Renzo laughed as Ignace entered the bridge of their alliance's ark, looking down, unwilling to make eye contact with his comrades.

Because of that, he didn't see Gene nodding in agreement. "I've worked with Daemons in the past, but I've yet to see any have as much fun as you did."

"Yeah, you were a great partner! Those were some great moves," Rachel praised. "Nice to know there's a few Daemons I can get along with!"

A few more laughs came from the assembled team, and Ignace wanted to escape it all by looking out the large windows adorning the walls, where he could instead observe the calm, expansive sea. That's why he was surprised when there was no water surrounding their boat, no matter which pane he peered through. Still a little groggy, he couldn't entirely trust his senses, and so ran to the nearest window to confirm.

At the much closer angle, Ignace could see the water he had expected. The problem was, it was far below the ship. He could see the islands they had been exploring, he could cover them with his hand on the glass. And there were a series of floating landmasses waiting below the vessel. "I-is this ship flying?!"

"Nice of you to finally catch up, doggy," Tiggy chastised from the steering wheel. "Thanks to my genius, Azura's Signimancy, and Vivian's Sorcery, this baby can fly!"

Vivian joined Ignace at the window, admiring her work, as the attendant did. "So this was the 'special preparations' you were talking about?"

"Yes, this was it." Vivian smiled, in that pure way she could pull off perfectly. "Impressive, is it not?"

"Of course it is! Nothing can hold us down now," Tiggy boasted.

Everyone was celebrating their newfound freedom of the skies, when the Daemons noticed a small object flying, moving closer and growing larger, until they could identify the flying animal and its rider. "I think that dragon wishes to try, however," Vivian suggested.

In the seconds that followed, everyone rushed to the same window to confirm what Vivian was talking about, and sure enough, a silver dragon was closing in, with a person on the back of the beast. "Don't tell me it's Grossa again," Galil worried.

The dragon rider, a blue-haired woman, looked straight into the bridge as she flew by, landing on the nearby landmass and theatrically gesturing downwards. "I think she wants us to land," Ignace observed.

"Alright. Who does she think she is?" Tiggy spun the wheel to aim the bow at the floating island, bringing the ship down to the closest patch of flat ground large enough to support them.

With the vehicle parked and shut down, the landing gear extended and the doors opened, and the party of ten exited the ship to meet the dragon rider, who quickly got to introductions. "I am a Dragonguard called Matilda. I'd like to meet the one in charge of this flying ship."

Galil took head of the pack and stepped forward. "Guess I'm the leader. I'm Galil, and we came from the outside world."

Matilda cradled her chin in her hand. "The outside world? Did you guys cause those thunderclouds to start acting strangely?"

"Hmm...I suppose so," Galil affirmed.

Matilda wasn't done with the questions. "What's your reason for coming to this realm?"

"Our goal is to disarm the Great Barrier that's been set up on the surface by the Daemons." Vivian began explaining their whole journey up until now, with the alliance, the search for and destruction of Ether Gears, and opposing Daemons such as Grossa and Rouge. Ignace didn't need to hear any of this, he lived it, so he sort of blanked out, thanks to his hangover aches in the head and stomach.

Or, perhaps not all of his pains were due to heavy drinking. He had easily believed the stomach pains from alcohol, but that particular nag was instead emanating from slightly lower, and Ignace realized something: in all the previous night's activities he had lost memory of, one of them was clearly not a visit to the restroom, and there had yet to be one this morning either, leaving Ignace wanting. No, as his senses continued to wake up, "wanting" became too soft a descriptor. A vast quantity of drinks had been filtering through his system for hours on end, gathering in his bladder in all their volume. Ignace needed to pee, and very badly. Almost instantly, it was challenging to even stand still.

"Ignace!" His master's voice shook him from the introspection, reminding him that he was in a crowd, on a quest.

"Y-yes, madam? I'm sorry if I lost focus." Now was hardly the time to be distracted, or weak, so he buckled down and strengthened his resolve to outlast what would follow.

Vivian reached up and started patting Ignace on the head. "Aw, are you still tired? Matilda just told us to follow her to a place called Eshtern. Let's go!" Taking his hand, Vivian led Ignace back to the crowd, with her usual pep and energy. And speed, as the butler was quickly realizing about his master, having to put special attention into his footing to not trip, moving at higher speeds than he was currently comfortable with.

With each and every step, he could feel yet another pulse in his groin, pleading to void his bladder, to run to the bathroom that didn't exist where they were standing. Ignace was a tough Daemon, but this was just a kind of fight he wasn't used to. Most of his days for the last centuries were spent with Vivian, so long as she required nothing, he could use the bathroom any time the need presented itself. Now, he was caught in a particularly delicate situation, one where the solution was not so easily presented.

No, that wasn't exactly accurate. There was a possibility to where the attendant could find his release, in the form of the clusters of pink-leafed trees and patches of tall grass adorning the landscape of the Crystal Realm. While it had been a foreign concept until very recently, due to him considering such conduct to be deviant, as their journey had progressed, Ignace had been forced to become accustomed to urinating outdoors. Now that he was used to it, the potential locations to perform such an act seemed to call out to him, seducing him with promises of a relieved bladder if he would just walk over.

But how would he explain that to his comrades? They had only just entered the wilds minutes ago, he'd look positively pathetic if he already needed to ask for a rest stop. The alliance had reached the point in their adventure where competency was imperative; if Ignace were to look weak now, he could compromise the entire group paradigm. To say nothing of how his failings would reflect back on Lady Vivian!

But surely, it would be worse if he were to wait too long and lose control in his pants. Nothing would appear more foolish than that, and there would be no way to justify keeping him around. Vivian could not possibly want a servant who could not even be trusted to attend to himself. He was quickly finding himself somewhere with no proper escape.

"Ignace, is something troubling you?" And to prove his point, he hadn't even realized that his master was trying to get his attention until she raised her voice. Because of that, when he returned to the moment, everyone was looking at him, concerned and confused.

Ignace gulped, his face growing hot at all the attention. He believed strongly in honesty, but right now, revealing the whole truth would not be in his best interest. "Y-you don't need to worry for me, madam. I can take care of myself."

"Is he gonna be alright," Matilda asked from the head of the pack. "He looks kinda pale."

"Yeah, we had a big party last night, and he drank his body weight in booze," Renzo explained.

That was all Matilda needed to hear. "Ah, I get the picture. I drank like that the night I was accepted to become a Dragonguard. When I woke up the next morning, I had a piss that could match my dragon's!"

_ That's not exactly what I needed to hear..._ With Matilda's dragon walking with the party, Ignace could easily picture what that volume looked like, and with the sensation of his own bursting bladder, there was little doubt that it would serve as an accurate comparison. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, of this scantily-clad Matilda doing her business, and he took no pleasure in that.

However, as the scenario played out in his mind, Matilda did not appear. Instead, the setting was a junkyard, and the woman in question at the mercy of her bladder was Vivian. How could it not be, when he had seen her in the intense throes of desperation so recently, where she had very nearly become the only lady he had ever witnessed answering nature's call? That loud hissing and splashing, those sighs of bliss from his master, stimulants like that could only worsen his condition. And worsen they did, Ignace could practically feel himself ready to pop from the pressure.

Yet, that conclusion to Vivian's bathroom struggle was not the only segment on his mind. He could never forget his master's resolve, her willingness to wait, her morality would always win out no matter how much pain she was in. And even after she was forced to expose herself in a very open space to avoid a thorough accident, she had no regrets. Yes, that was how Ignace needed to conduct himself as well. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, resolved to wait quietly until he reached Eshtern, where he could surely find a proper restroom, as a gentleman should. _I will not disappoint Lady Vivian now._

\---------------

The distance from their landing spot to Eshtern was honestly not very far, but the entrance to the town was not so obvious when they arrived. Seemingly for protection, Eshtern could not be entered on foot, so the only way in was from the air, which meant being carried by Matilda's dragon. Something she had graciously not warned about until it happened, where Ignace was one of the first "passengers". Caught off-guard, it was all he could manage to not leak as he was lugged over the mountains. He could feel his filled bladder quivering with every vibration and jostle of his body, and the fear that he may not be able to make it to the town become more real and more worrying with each passing second. It was a miracle when he was unceremoniously dropped in the town still dry.

He was much more preoccupied with simply holding, so the task of admiring Eshtern's beauty fell to everyone else, who certainly did so enough to make up for his mental absence, where "oohs" and "aahs" abounded. Eshtern was awash with bright, vibrant colors, lush greenery, large crystal spires, and a massive, sparkling, golden castle in the center, the path to which Matilda had begun traversing by herself. "Come along, I'll take you to meet the Star Hierarch."

"Oh, he sounds important," Vivian beamed, yanking Ignace along as she ran up the stairs towards the castle.

In his current state, it took everything Ignace had to keep up with his master while not soaking himself. But jostling his bladder at this rapid pace, full control just wasn't possible to maintain, as he soon discovered. "Ah, m-madam, please hold on!" A jet of heat shot through his urethra at lightning speed, spurting from his genitals and creating a small wet patch on the front of his underwear. It all happened so fast, his only reactions were his ears perking up and tail flaring out.

Oblivious to the struggle happening inside her attendant's body, Vivian stopped and looked back. "What is it, Ignace?" She nodded her head up and down, looking him over top to bottom to find anything wrong.

_ It's nothing you need concern yourself with!_ Ignace straightened his body out, with his legs forced together, squeezing his penis between them to hold without outwardly holding. "W-we should let Matilda take the lead. There's no r-rush."

"Oh, yes. That makes sense." Vivian allowed the Dragonguard a head start, and hung back so her friends could rejoin them on the path up to the castle, moving up the stairs in a large mob. Unfortunately for Ignace, the pack was not large enough to suitably hide him, meaning he could not safely grab his crotch for some measure of relief.

_ No! No, what am I thinking?! That's incredibly uncouth behavior to even be considering!_ Yet, despite his own reprimands, the Daemon could not deny that he very much wanted to hold himself like a child. It was simply a natural instinct, the only way he knew how to mitigate the agonizing pain in his bladder. _If I don't, I might...I might seriously wet myself._ Loathe as he was to admit it, it was a real threat now.

Right now, all his bets needed to be placed on being allowed to use the men's room inside the castle. Which not only meant that he needed permission from this Star Hierarch, he needed to explain his temporary absence to his team. _And to Lady Vivian...no, it's far better than the alternative! I just need to tell her...I just need to say..._ He racked his brain as much as he could without taking too much concentration off his bladder, but try as he might, the proper words continued to escape him.

This wasn't a topic that he had ever broached before, how was he supposed to indicate a bodily need without making himself look immature? To say that he was currently incapable of simply controlling himself, it was one of those subjects that couldn't be made dignified. No matter how he phrased it, he'd look like an incompetent fool.

_ But it appears I don't have much of a choice..._ Ignace needed to wish that fate would be on his side today, that some opportunity to relieve himself would come across naturally. It wasn't impossible. Maybe Vivian had also neglected to use the restroom this morning, and would soon announce her need, in that same unashamed way she did when they first arrived in the human realm. _If I'm going to bet on another speaking up first, I should hope it's Lady Vivian, or I won't have a proper excuse to accompany them along._

When he came back to reality, outside his mind, he found that he had absentmindedly been guided into the giant white throne room, with blue carpet adorning the walls and red dragon murals decorating the back wall, behind who Ignace could only assume was the Star Hierarch on his throne, in full-body robes and a golden mask. "Lord Star Hierarch," Matilda addressed, "these are the ones who came from the outside world on a flying ship."

Looking over the party, taking quite his time doing so as Ignace noted, the Star Hierarch stood up from his seat and closed the distance between the two, approximately half-way. "So they are the ones responsible for the lightning?"

Galil nodded and took charge, explaining their story for what felt like the hundredth time. "The Daemons have corrupted the Great Barrier that divides the surface, and we've been working to undo that damage. It's possible that our actions may have caused the thunderclouds as a byproduct. We think the next location is in this realm, and we'd like permission to explore."

Once again, the Star Hierarch took his sweet time thinking the request over, to the point that Ignace was almost tempted to shout out and tell him to hurry up. Only centuries of obedience kept him silent as the ruler came to a conclusion. "Very well. I will permit you to explore the Crystal Realm, but on one condition: your skyship must remain under our control."

The entire alliance was shocked by the demand, but none were as offended as Tiggy. "You can't take our ship! It's already in bad shape from the approach, it could break if you start messing with it! Do you have any idea how much time I've spent getting it working right?!"

"Your ark will be returned to you in due time. Until then, Matilda, inform the Dragonguard to ground their ship until further notice."

Matilda bowed to the lord. "Sir." With that, she rushed out of the throne room, wasting no time in fulfilling her duty. Even the Star Hierarch apparently had other matters to attend to, as he exited from the back of the room, into a white door so well concealed that no one had even noticed it until now.

_ Please wait a moment, Sir Star Hierarch! Could you please direct me to the nearest restroom?_ The words were right there, practically on the tip of Ignace's tongue, yet nothing he could do caused the request to exit his lips, and before he knew it, the chance had passed. Suddenly, all at once, the large chambers felt so empty and lifeless, even with the ten adventurers still present.

Their business finished, the party turned back the way they came to leave the castle, Tiggy fuming the whole way. "Now we can't even leave this place if we wanted to! What if they hurt my baby with their grubby hands?"

As had become a job of hers, Vivian began to calm Tiggy down. "I'm sure they'll be careful not to break the ship. Besides, this is still a lot better than being confined to the jails of Hakurei Castle." She had a point, back during their quest through the Snow Realm, in order to gain the trust of Princess Yukiha, Gene had gone ahead and claimed the Daemons were, in fact, prisoners of the humans. They later told the truth and had them released, but in the intermediate time, Vivian and Ignace were held captive in the prison.

While he could agree with the comparison, Ignace stayed silent, for all he could think of was how different his predicament would be if he was this desperate back then. _There was a pot in the cell, so I would have at least had an option should worst have come to worst. But the confines were quite small, there would have been no way to spare Lady Vivian from the act. She might have understood, but it would have been something to avoid regardless. Still, it was just the two of us, and the opportunity was right there..._ Honestly, he couldn't tell if that imagined scenario was better or worse than the current reality.

Seemingly as if to solely make the present seem the less desirable choice, Ignace was hit hard by another jolt from his stretched-out bladder, with enough force to make it clear that he was very much in danger of bursting. Slowly, to make sure that no one noticed him acting strangely, he moved a hand up to his stomach and rested it on his solid abs, the sturdy muscles surely preventing his bladder from expanding even further and giving him a little breathing room. The only respite he received was another spurt shooting out, soaking his underwear even further, the garment now wet enough to stick to his unmentionables, chilling to the touch from the earlier leak. It maybe made his hold a minuscule amount easier.

However, maybe he was a little too overt, because someone soon paid attention. "Ignace? Are you feeling alright? I've been sort of worried about you for a while now," Azura expressed, quietly and confidentially.

Even though the blind Azura couldn't actually see him, Ignace still straightened out like a statue, leaving his bladder to fend for itself without any outside assistance. "I-I don't know what you could be referring to."

"You just seem unnaturally tense, your breathing's ragged, and you're sweating, aren't you?"

Ignace hadn't even noticed it until she mentioned it, but upon wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he found abundant enough perspiration to match his urination. Clearly, he was straining himself a lot more than he realized, all in the name of not peeing himself. "W-well...perhaps I may still be slightly under the weather. But you needn't worry, I am more than capable of toughing it out."

"Alright...but you don't need to overexert yourself, you know. You can say if you need to take it easy for a little while. We get that you may not be feeling your best right now." Azura disappeared to the front of the crowd, leaving Ignace cursing her Signimancy senses for making her too attentive.

Yet, as they continued to wait outside the castle with nowhere to go, Ignace continued to hear Azura's words echo through his mind. _Why exactly am I going to such lengths to hide my need? Perhaps we were simply nicer than most, but neither Tiggy nor I thought any less of Lady Vivian while she was in the same dilemma. The rest of our compatriots might be just as understanding, should I say what's on my mind. On the other hand, someone like Gene hardly seems like the compassionate type. I would also believe I'd soon become the butt of Renzo and Rachel's jokes. And Tiggy would never let me live it down._ On further thought, he could lose the respect of half the alliance should he come out and reveal his desperation. It was simply unbecoming for a Daemon, a trusted attendant, and a man.

He had no clue how long he was considering that, but when he came back, Matilda was running up the stairs to the castle entrance, right where their group was waiting. "Good news, I've received permission from the Dragonguard. Come with me." And as soon as she arrived, she left, beckoning everyone to follow.

"You're not going to have your dragon carry us out again, are you," Ignace grumbled. He wouldn't have enjoyed it regardless, but right now, the butler really didn't think he could handle another ride like that, not with clean pants.

"Yes, but this'll be the last time. The thing I was checking was whether I could let you borrow a dragon while you're here. So long as you can prove yourself, you're good to go."

Nothing could have convinced the girls faster, Rachel especially. "Our own dragon?!" Before anyone could stop her, she rushed to the Eshtern landing strip on the outskirts, jumping up repeatedly and waving her arms, pulling everyone's attention straight towards her and never letting go.

Vivian didn't mind the rush. "Let's go, Ignace!" As she often did, she took her butler's hand and began pulling him down the road against his will, shaking a drop or two loose with every greater-than-average jolt.

The news had put everyone in a good mood, and they were all hurrying to get out of Eshtern, excited expressions of varying magnitudes on each of their faces. Ignace wanted so badly to tell them all to wait, hold off on their fervor so that he may run off, tail and hands between his legs, to use the men's room, but he just couldn't. It was often his duty to temper elation and keep others in check, but the more time he spent around humans, the more he realized he was powerless against their surges of emotion, and the less able he found himself to play the role of the voice of reason. Or, perhaps a better analogy given the circumstances, the role of the wet blanket.

No one else would come to his aid of their own volition, it would seem, as Matilda had no hesitation joining everyone else, calling out to the sky. "Faflazard!" One simple cry of the dragon's name was enough to summon the winged reptile to its rider, landing near the crowd and nearly blowing them away with the force of its flaps. Matilda, as expected, was unaffected by the severe gust, jumping on her dragon's back while everyone else was occupied with maintaining their footing and not peeing themselves. Or maybe that last one was just Ignace. "Come on, get the lead out and let's get going!"

While the Daemon butler was struggling just shutting out the personal implications of "going", Vivian took the initiative and jumped onto Faflazard's back with Matilda. "Come on, Ignace," she beckoned, waving her arm to summon her attendant.

Ignace could do nothing but take a few deep breaths to ready himself. _Be strong. You can surely manage a little longer. Fate will come to your aid soon enough._ The uncomfortable dampness in his underwear begged to disagree, especially as it grew warmer and wetter as he climbed on the dragon's back. Ears falling back as he whimpered in pain, Faflazard lifted off, away from the only toilets he would find.

\---------------

Approximately fifteen minutes had elapsed since the group had left Eshtern, the luscious colors and scenery of the environment continued to pass everyone by, and Ignace had already progressed to critical condition in a blistering display of speed. He had somehow managed to defy instinct this long by resisting the incredible urge to go all in and grab his crotch in the hopes that it would allow him to hold on just a moment further, all in the name of preserving his dignity. His underwear was positively soaked, the fabric sticking to his parts tormenting him with every single step, the fact that his pants had remained white through the spurts was nothing short of a miracle.

Every ounce of the Daemon's energy was being spent just sustaining his current, faltering state, leaving him looking sorry and pathetic. If his friends thought it was still alcohol-induced, they must have thought he would collapse at any second. His sweating from the stress hadn't diminished in the slightest, his face was red, his joints were stiff, he was gritting his teeth, eyes darting about, ears pointed back, and that was all on the outside. Inside, it was ten times worse, he was an absolute wreck. His bladder felt stretched to its limit, ready to burst open at any second, radiating with a burning, stinging sensation worse than any other pain he had felt in his long life, past his old combat training. He could feel it at the base of his manhood just as strongly, making the agony all the more unbearable. If his body didn't falter soon enough, his spirit would.

It was getting so bad, in fact, that Ignace was starting to consider his alternatives. Every tree and bush in the environment around them filled the attendant's imagination with thoughts of running off without a word and watering the plants, regardless of the proximity to the group. Some part of him even considered shouting for some space and relieving himself where he stood, all in the name of not having an accident. He knew better, he knew such thoughts were inappropriate and improper, yet every time he banished the images from his mind, they returned, pleading louder and louder to give up his shame just this once.

_ What else can I do? I've reached my limit, I have no excuse to find privacy, it needs to be somewhere in the open or in my pants!_ He'd be a laughing stock either way, it'd at least be nice to spare himself from dealing with wet pants for who knew how long. Obviously, he wanted nothing more than to avoid exposing his privates to a group not far above strangers, but it was pretty clear that however this would turn out, he wasn't going to like it.

There was just one thing, one aspect that kept him from tossing his modesty right off the edge of the floating Crystal Realm: Lady Vivian. _She wouldn't be pleased with me should I lose control, but she would surely be more upset if I were to deliberately reveal parts she has no business seeing. She has done nothing to deserve witnessing that!_ But what other options were there? He'd either be made fun of for running off or for wetting himself, losing all respect in an instant, or he would be forced to show a part of himself, something that no one wanted.

"Oh, Ignace! Do you see that?" Vivian's call was enough to bring everyone to a halt so they could see what she was pointing at.

Ignace took a second longer to look, mostly because of his stiff muscles unwilling to move, but there was also a certain...resentment, one he hated himself for even entertaining. _Madam, now is not the time for a detour! I am in the middle of a crisis, yet you wish to devote time to whatever catches your fancy!_ Still, he pivoted his head off to the side, where he could examine what had gotten his master so excited. "Flowers?"

"Oh, those kinds of flowers grow around here a lot this time of year," Matilda explained.

Vivian clasped her hands together and beamed a bright smile. "They're quite pretty. Come on, Ignace, accompany me so I can pick a few!"

"N-now?!" The attendant leaked once again, a worrying amount this time, in the shock of the suggestion.

He wasn't the only one concerned, as Gene spoke up as well. "I'm not so sure it's wise to split from the team right now. We don't have much idea what threats lie in wait, biding their time until our safety in numbers dissipates."

"That's why I'm bringing Ignace. It's okay, we'll catch up in a few minutes, you don't need to wait for us." Vivian took her butler's shivering hand, with all the confidence in the world in his abilities.

The rest of the team looked between each other, mostly at their designated leader Galil, who had no answer beyond a shrug. "If that's what you want, then okay. We won't go too far ahead." He led his party along the path at a walking pace, while the Daemons split off and headed for the plants.

Close to a minute passed, and the two groups had separated enough that they were effectively split. Ignace had to admit, having fewer eyes to witness him at his lowest moment was welcome, but Vivian being present meant it was small comforts. _Perhaps I should simply urinate now, while I have relative privacy. There'll be no way to explain it when we reconvene, but at least I can perform the act with no one but...Lady Vivian to see. Oh, I'm really not sure if I should..._ "I implore you don't take too long picking your flowers, madam."

"Oh, that was a small fib, actually. I should be the one advising you to hurry."

"M-me? Whatever d-do you mean?" He couldn't even speak straight now, in the final throes of torturous desperation.

"You really need to use the restroom, don't you?"

Like a pane of glass shattering, that simple question broke Ignace's defenses, leaving him in stunned silence with his jaw agape, yet another leak seeping into his clothes. Suddenly, the dynamic had changed, flipped on him at a moment's notice. Vivian was the only one close enough to see and hear him, and now she was aware of his secret. Meaning, he had nothing to hide. Faster than lightning, his hands shot to his crotch, gripping the bulge of his pants with all the force he could manage. His knees buckled as he slammed them together, rubbing the tops of his tall boots together, his hips swaying as he cradled his wrists in his thighs, bending forward almost a full 90 degrees. "P-please forgive my conduct, madam."

"Hehe, it's fine, Ignace. I can't imagine I looked any more dignified while I was in your shoes."

"How c-could you tell what's ailing me?"

"Well, it was actually a bit of a guess. It just made sense, you look like I did when I almost had an accident, I know you had a lot to drink, it add-" Ignace shouted out, forcing his eyes closed as his pee dance grew more frantic. Vivian couldn't see, but a few more squirts of urine in his pants were pushing him over the edge, to a place he couldn't possibly recover from, and she could tell. "Oh, I probably shouldn't be talking right now. There's a tree right over there, so you'd best be quick." She turned to face the opposite direction of the nearest tree, giving her butler the most privacy she could offer.

Ignace hesitantly looked over to the tree, finding it quite close, but not exactly ideal. The trunk was too thin to realistically hide on the opposite end, so no matter which side he were to use, his intentions were clear. If the larger group were to change their mind and return, they would know from a cursory glance that he was relieving himself. And Lady Vivian was still so near, how could he possibly justify performing such a crude bodily function so near his master? _It's indecent, it's improper, it's demeaning, it's...it's...it's necessary!_ He could feel his bladder bursting at the seams, if he didn't go now, it would be in his pants. There was no other possibility.

With no regard for his own pain, Ignace ran to the tree, holding himself the whole way, reaching a spot mere inches from the trunk in seconds. Even in that short time frame, that exertion was enough to reach the point where he could start flooding any moment, so there was no time wasted. His pants weren't coming off, thanks to his belts, so he hurriedly yanked the zipper straight down, reaching his right hand in to pull the front of his drenched underwear beneath his genitals, and bringing his penis into the open air, careful to wrap his palm around the shaft instead of allowing the spiked fingertips of his gauntlet to make contact.

Despite being on the verge of an accident for so long, now that he was able to let go, Ignace found himself unable to release, beyond even more squirts now safely falling onto the protruding roots. "Come on...come on, please," he growled, his grip tightening for a second, before he realized how poorly that could turn out. Closing his eyes, he took a sharp, quick inhale, and released it slowly. Nothing but a few scattered drops would escape his tip each time, yet he continued. Repeating this a half-dozen times, the tension in his muscles began to melt away, and he began to relax.

Like a faucet for the bath being turned the full distance all at once, the change was instantaneous. As soon as he reached a tranquility threshold, pee began erupting from his urethra at torrential force. The slightly-yellow stream crashed into the tree like a raging rapid with a hiss, countless tiny droplets splashing back onto his legs while the vast majority seeped between the cracks of the bark and traced a watery path down into the dirt, taking on the appearance of a small, but no less dangerous waterfall.

It should have felt amazing. Ignace had never once come even close to needing the bathroom as he had now, and after all the suffering, he had made it just fine...well, his undergarments were soaked, but that was a mere fraction of what his bladder could hold, as was plainly demonstrated now. Even with the less-than-ideal circumstances, it should have been a wonderful feeling, yet it could hardly be more opposite. The urine jet shooting out was so thick, his bladder had been so stretched out, and he had been holding for so, so long, his body was exhausted and not prepared to actually pee, like he was still trying to keep that vast quantity of fluids inside him. Being forced through his system with the strain of their ship passing through the Dark Current hurt quite a bit, no other way to describe it, with a burning and stinging distress almost identical to before he started going.

And that wasn't the only part of this outcome causing him discomfort, just to make it worse. With such proximity to such a large volume of urine, his strong Daemon senses meant he was absolutely assaulted by the overwhelming scent it emanated, though some part of him said that it smelled less than Vivian, something he didn't want to be able to compare. The light sound of urine crashing against solid wood melded into the telltale splashing liquid below, and his large ears meant he picked up every tiny detail. Against his better judgment, he looked down, and saw a massive, foamy puddle slowly soaking into the soil, circling the soles of his boots, all adding together into a perfect, inescapable reminder: he had pushed his body to its limits, and was forced to release it in the open.

Not just in the open, but somewhere his master could see, should she so desire. It would just take a quick turn and a slight step, and she would have a perfect view. _She wouldn't...no, I'm sure she wouldn't! Lady Vivian would never stoop to such uncouth behavior!_ Yet, despite his reassurances, he just couldn't shake the feeling. Very slowly, like he didn't want to know the answer, Ignace turned his head to see Vivian, and where her gaze was focused. But, even when he could see her, her face was out of sight. Vivian's back remained turned to him, her hands folded behind her as her tail swished lazily. Her head would shift to better look at various parts of the scenery, but it always kept far away from him. For the first time, Ignace sighed in relief, knowing that his master respected his privacy.

In fact, there was something about the sight of a content Vivian, even from the back, that brought Ignace peace of mind. Perhaps that was the final piece of serenity he needed, or maybe it was just coincidental timing, but that sensation in his abdomen changed completely. The agonizing aspects of the release melted away, and all that remained was uncontrollable bliss. "Hah...mmpfh...aaaahhhhhh..." Every vibration of his powerful stream resonated through his most sensitive parts, leaving a stunning, wonderful feeling unlike anything he had felt before. He was speechless in the face of such mind-numbing euphoria.

As his pee continued to rage, Ignace began to go slack, and he fell forward, his forehead bumping into the tree trunk as it stopped his descent. His stream aimed a little lower, closer to the base, but the specifics didn't change. It still smelled, it continued to deafen, the puddle at his feet expanded, and the Daemon butler just couldn't care. He was just too happy to be relieving himself, and couldn't even keep his eyes open, his tail wagging behind him.

Of course, it wasn't long after it began to feel good that he quickly began running low on urine. His own little deluge's power began gradually tapering off, falling further and further down the trunk until it began directly joining its brethren in the puddle at his feet. The splashing became quieter and quieter until, finally, Ignace's pee stream ended. Panting as he opened his eyes, he gave one final push, squeezing out a sizable spurt remaining inside him, and gave his member one final shake to loosen any stubborn drops. As soon as they had stopped falling, his bathroom break finally reached its conclusion.

Several seconds passed, as the butler worked feverishly to regain his thoughts and his bearings. It wasn't easy with his mind flushed of its worries and his bladder flushed of its urine, but he did come around soon enough. His head still pointed straight down, the first thing he noticed was just how truly massive the puddle he left was. _I...I did that?_ It wasn't much of a surprise, given how close he was to exploding and how much of a shining stain he left on the tree before him, but it was still far, far more than his usual fare.

The next revelation came when he began hastily shoving his penis back into his pants, and the skin suddenly became a lot wetter with a chill than ran up his spine, that made his eyes widen and his ears flare up. It wasn't easy to see through the small zipper hole of his pants, but enough light passed through to illuminate the cause: his boxers were already a dark blue color, but they were dyed a deep shade darker and sticking to his crotch thanks to the amount of urine saturated into them. _...perhaps it would have been prudent to speak up much earlier. I shouldn't make that mistake again._ Wincing, he settled his privates into their proper place and zipped his pants back up, shivering at the cold feeling surrounding his genitals. Only then did he realize that there was indeed a small, visible yellow stain on the spot. _Will anyone see that? Is it noticeable?_ He couldn't deny that there was a very real possibility that, despite his best efforts and Vivian's quick thinking, everyone would know he nearly peed himself anyway. _Yet another punishment for my obstinance._

_ Lady Vivian! I need to thank Lady Vivian!_ Shooting straight back into proper posture and patting his legs down, he turned tail and began running to his master, grimacing with the gross feeling of underwear peeling off his skin and sticking again with every step. "Madam, I've finished...what I needed to."

Her ears perked up at the sound of her butler's voice, and she pivoted on her heel to face him. "Oh, Ignace. Are you feeling well now?"

"Y-yes, that was becoming quite the necessary stop. I should thank you for going out of your way just to help me."

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It's nice to do something for you for a change..." Vivian's sentence trailed off, and a questioning expression spread across her face as she suddenly stared straight into Ignace's eyes. Before he could ask what she was looking at, she took a large step towards him, crossing into his personal space and nearly pressing against his chest. All of a sudden, even when he had the chance to ask, he couldn't say anything. Finally, after the awkwardness made the second feel like an hour, she reached up and brushed the back of her hand across his forehead and the bangs that covered them. "There. You had some dirt on your forehead." She took a step back and held her hand up, revealing that there was indeed now speckles of dirt on her white glove.

Ignace brought a hand to his face and began wiping it away himself. "Oh...thank you for noticing."

"Of course. Your face looks a lot better when it's clean." Ignace preferred to stay collected and composed at all times, but Vivian had a way of sneaking past all that and making people feel...comfortable.

Still, it wasn't proper to act so relaxed, and Ignace shook some sense back into himself. "R-regardless, I feel I should apologize, for not having faith in you."

The questioning expression quickly returned to Vivian. "Not having faith? What do you mean by that?"

"Well...at one point, while I was...preoccupied, I suddenly became worried that you might sneak a look at me, and I needed to confirm for myself instead of having faith in your integrity."

"Oh, that's all? I think that's a perfectly reasonable fear. Actually, to tell the truth, I was a little curious, but I know you deserved privacy."

"M-madam!" They weren't "perverse" thoughts from the way she described them, but regardless, the mere notion of the noble Vivian Vin Esmerode admitting a desire to witness her attendant's private act was...eccentric, to put it as mildly as possible. "L-let's just return to our group before they become worried and come looking for us."

"That sounds like a good idea. I should pick a few flowers first, however, to complete the lie." She giggled as she squatted down and began plucking some of the pink flowers from the ground beneath her. "There! They do look quite fetching, don't they?"

"Well...this is hardly my strong suit, but I suppose they would brighten your room in a vase. If we ever return to Daemonia, that is."

"Then I'll just put one in my hair. You know, like the white rose Azura has." Affixing one between her brunette locks, Vivian poked at it to ensure it would stay in place, and smiled. "There! Now no one will know why we really separated from the group."

Difficult to believe considering he was feeling it every second, but only then was Ignace reminded of his last concern. "I'm not so sure, madam. There's...a wet patch that made it onto my pants, so the truth may come to light regardless."

"Hm? Is there?" Vivian's gaze tilted down, looking intently at Ignace's crotch, who instinctively moved both hands over the spot to cover it. "I suppose there is a little spot, but I didn't notice it until you pointed it out. You'll be fine, I'm sure! I'll see if I can hurry everyone along, to be safe. If my experience is anything to go by, you really need to wash your undergarments now, don't you?"

"I-I don't want to cause any fuss, madam, but that would go appreciated."

"It's no trouble! You need someone to look after you every once in a while too." With a bright smile, Vivian was all too happy to start patting Ignace on the head.

Problem was, that rhythmic drumming on his skull awakened a deep pain. "Ah!"

Vivian retracted her hand immediately. "What is it, Ignace?"

"Oh, it's nothing, madam. Just...I think I forgot the aches I'm still carrying from last night amidst the chaos."

Vivian put her chin in her hand as she contemplated, and soon snapped her fingers as she arrived at an answer. Saying nothing, she snaked between her butler's arm and torso, lifting the arm over her shoulder as she stood up and supported his weight. "I'll help you. And don't argue, because I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"

_ No, there's no reason you should be the one assisting me! I can't allow you to do this! This is my duty, and I should be the one seeing it through! I...I..._ "I appreciate it, madam."

"It's no trouble, I promise." The two began hobbling back to the path they splintered from, adjusted to meet their comrades along the way. Ignace had no trouble walking, but he was grateful to have Vivian sharing her stability, giving him the chance to nurse his hangover. There was zero doubt that the rest of today, with a splitting headache and wet underwear, would not be pleasant, but with Lady Vivian at his side, he couldn't bring himself to dread it. He would gladly put himself through worse for her sake. And not just for Vivian, but for all the humans he had met. That was his duty as a servant, and he would continue to uphold it, without hesitation.


End file.
